


Admiration

by redcandle17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow attempts to express his admiration for the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains a sex scene of dubious consent (due to the Winter Soldier being what he is) and prostitution.

They had HYDRA agents in place ready to fan the flames, but he was the spark they sent to start the fire. He inserted into a remote village without being seen and massacred two dozen members of a tribal elder’s family. His extraction point was thirty miles away and he made it there in less than six hours. 

Rumlow was deeply impressed. No one could have done it better. The Winter Soldier was HYDRA’s single most valuable asset. “That was something, boy,” Rumlow said to him. Technically the Winter Soldier was old enough to be his grandfather but that was hard to remember when he looked younger than Rumlow. 

He didn’t respond to the comment. He showed no signs of exertion despite running thirty miles over rough terrain in the black of night. And he showed no remorse at the killing of an old man and four generations of his family, including great-grand babies. He was everything Brock Rumlow wanted to be. A perfect soldier. 

The helo carrying them back to base was loud enough that it wasn’t worth trying to make conversation. Rumlow lit a cigarette and offered one to the Winter Soldier. The Soldier stared at it like he didn’t know what to do. “Take it, guy,” Rumlow urged. “You’ve earned it.” It wasn’t like the Soldier had to worry about lung cancer. 

The Soldier inhaled and exhaled perfectly, no sputtering or coughing. Muscle memory. Everybody smoked back in his day and maybe it had been decades since his last cigarette, but some things the body didn’t forget. 

Stability was a fragile thing and tonight’s mission had struck a blow to its weakest link. In the morning the elder’s kinsmen would find the bodies and assume, for lack of other evidence, that their neighboring village was responsible for the atrocity. They would retaliate, which would provoke counter-retaliation and eventually the government that claimed this shithole region would have to send in troops to calm things down. It wouldn’t go well, and while this place didn’t matter much to the big powers, there would be another news headline on page four or page five to linger in the back of people’s consciousness. Something to make them wonder what the world was coming to without giving it too much thought. 

History in the making. Rumlow flicked the cigarette butt out the helo. Nights like these always got him thinking deep thoughts and feeling emotional. He hoped HYDRA met its goals within his lifetime. He wanted to see the new world he was helping to create, a world of order and discipline. He surveyed the Winter Soldier. _He_ would probably be around for the change, no matter if it took another sixty years. He only looked twenty-five although the guys he’d grown up with were all dead or in nursing homes. 

Rumlow’s intentions of having a beer with the guy who’d assassinated world leaders before he was born were dashed as soon as the helo landed. There was a team of scientists waiting to inspect the Winter Soldier, and Rumlow was told to get on a plane right away. There was a S.H.I.E.L.D STRIKE team in need of assistance two countries over. 

It was a year and a half before he saw the Soldier again. Watching him asleep in his cryo chamber, Rumlow was reminded of the illustrations in the story books he’d read as a little kid. Fucking Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. There was nothing magical about them waking him up though. He was confused and disoriented, and it was pitiful sight to see. 

Rumlow would have at least given the guy a cup of coffee, but the team of scientists and handlers had their routine down pat. They ran some diagnostic tests on him and on his metal arm, to make sure everything was functioning properly. They gave him clothes and weapons, and they sat him in front of a screen to watch a video brief of his mission. Then he was told Rumlow was his commanding officer. It was show time. 

There was an Iranian nuclear physicist about to defect to America and HYDRA didn’t want that to happen. The scientist would take too much information with him. Iran was a good boogeyman with which to scare the world. HYDRA did not want the status quo changed. S.H.I.E.L.D had sent its best agent, Natasha Romanoff, to protect the scientist and smuggle him to U.S. soil, so HYDRA unleashed its asset. 

Rumlow was the one to debrief the Winter Soldier after the mission. He heard how Romanoff and the man she was guarding survived the destruction of the car they were in, how Romanoff shielded the man with her body, and how the Soldier shot them with a high caliber bullet that went through Romanoff and into the target. 

This time he did buy the Soldier a beer. He took the MRE the Soldier was given away from him, and told him, “Forget that crap.” He sent a guy for pizza and when the Soldier took his first bite of thin-crust pepperoni pie, he closed his eyes and moaned. It was the first sign of pleasure Rumlow had ever seen him show. 

The scientists weren’t pleased. “His nutritional needs have been carefully calibrated and…”

“All right,” Rumlow snapped. “I won’t feed him again.” 

What came next haunted his sleep for weeks. The Winter Soldier laid back in a chair that reminded Rumlow unpleasantly of a trip to the dentist. His muscles tensed even before the metal bands sprang out to trap his arms. Some things the body never forgot, like pain. He screamed and screamed as they zapped his brain and wiped all the memory that accumulated since they woke him up. 

When they turned off the machine, he just laid there, finally silent. He was conscious but practically catatonic. He didn’t react as his handlers efficiently stripped him and wiped him down with a damp cloth. His hair could have done with a wash and a trim, but his caretakers didn’t seem to realize that. Rumlow opened his mouth to tell them, but then he remembered that the Winter Soldier had been a HYDRA asset since before he was a twinkle in his father’s eyes and he shut his mouth without speaking. 

They stuck a needle in his arm and injected him with something before leading him back into the cryo chamber. The Soldier closed his eyes and it was back to the beginning. Rumlow was watching him sleep like an enchanted prince. He wondered if he dreamed and if so, of what. 

As if some scientist turning himself into a giant green monster and Tony Stark fancying himself a superhero wasn’t bad enough, somebody had to go and find Captain America frozen in ice. The world wasn’t what it used to be. The higher-ups decided they needed to upgrade the Winter Soldier. 

They took him out of cryo and replaced his metal arm with a more high-tech version. The Soviet Union had fallen years ago so it made no sense to Rumlow to have a red star painted on the Soldier’s new arm, but that was bureaucracy in action for you. Once the physical upgrade was completed and they’d forced knowledge of new weapons and tactics into the Soldier’s head, it was time to put him through his paces. 

Rumlow had been assigned to help design the tests, and while it was an honor and a privilege, it was also somewhat of a disappointment since it meant that he was stuck observing the tests with the suits rather than participating himself. What he wouldn’t give to test himself against the Soldier, to see how long he could last against him. Instead he watched test after test, culminating in watching as the Soldier took down a dozen of their best operatives in under five minutes. 

Alexander Pierce, secretary of the World Security Council and director of the American division of HYDRA, turned to Rumlow. “Have you seen the new exhibit at the Smithsonian, Agent Rumlow?”

“No, but I’ve read about it, sir.” 

“You should visit the exhibit some time. It might give you a new appreciation of our asset.”

Rumlow didn’t care to know anything about Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier was a perfect creation; HYDRA’s creation. Barnes was nothing but an unwitting donor. Barnes had just been one guy among millions mobilized to fight World War II. The Winter Soldier was something special. 

Of course, no test or field exercise, no matter how well planned, could ever match a real engagement. So HYDRA deployed the Soldier on something that didn’t really require an operative of his caliber, just to check that he was in good shape. Rumlow had to call in sick to S.H.I.E.L.D. so he would be free to serve as the Soldier’s handler, but using up his paid sick leave was worth it. 

The Soldier performed flawlessly. The CIA-allied crime lord’s private army of ex-special forces soldiers was completely destroyed within a few hours. It was a thing of beauty. Rumlow’s dick got hard watching the Soldier stride away from the devastation he’d wrought. 

Hookers were plentiful and cheap in this region. Indeed they were one of this hellhole of a country’s primary exports. It wasn’t difficult to find one. They hung around the camp and most of them spoke enough English to conduct their business. Rumlow studied them for a while, trying to decide which one the Soldier would like best. But if the Soldier had had a type, he didn’t remember anyway so Rumlow just picked one that was young but legal-looking and had tits that looked real. 

“You deserve something nice,” Rumlow told the Soldier.

The Soldier had taken one look at the hooker and dismissed her as a potential threat, but when she approached him at Rumlow’s urging, he grabbed her by the throat. 

“No,” Rumlow said hastily. “Let her go. Let her do her job.”

The Soldier released the hooker and stood still as she dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his pants. He didn’t react as she took the tip of his dick into her mouth and sucked it like candy. His face remained expressionless even as his dick grew hard.

“You like what she’s doing?” Rumlow asked.

“Yes,” the Soldier answered, without hesitation but also without emotion. 

“Then just enjoy it.” 

Rumlow told himself there was nothing homo about watching the Winter Soldier get his dick sucked. He’d bought lap dances for teammates’ birthdays before. Besides he had to look out for his boy. 

“Deepthroat him,” he ordered the hooker, and she tried to comply even though it made her gag. You just didn’t get service like this in the states. 

The Soldier groaned. His face was no longer expressionless. Now it was filled with pure animal sexual abandonment. His hands were gripping the hooker’s hair and Rumlow knew he wouldn’t let go until he’d gotten off, no matter how the woman choked. Rumlow imagined what it would be like to watch the Soldier fuck. He would completely dominate the whore and probably leave her sore for days. 

But who knew what diseases the hooker might have. If he was responsible for the Winter Soldier getting infected with a STD, Pierce would have him guarding an empty base in Alaska for the rest of his life. 

“Fuck,” the Soldier cursed, as he came. He tucked himself back in and buttoned up without being prompted. He wasn’t relaxed, like Rumlow would be, like most guys after a blowjob. He seemed agitated. 

Oh, fuck. Maybe HYDRA had a good reason for not treating the Winter Soldier like a person. Rumlow hoped he hadn’t inadvertently screwed up sixty-five years of programming. He gave the hooker her money and sent her away. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“I…” The Soldier’s agitation increased. 

Stupid. No, that was the wrong approach. You didn’t ask a weapon how he was doing. Rumlow gave him an order instead. “Strip down those rifles and clean them.”

Rumlow was still uncomfortably hard and watching the Soldier detach the M203 from his M4 did nothing to make his erection subside. It was going to be an agonizing wait for their ride out of this hell.


End file.
